


Take me back to the sea

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Lighthouse, Memories, Sea, Seashore, Storm - Freeform, TBT, Waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: Take me back to...





	Take me back to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first attempt at poetry I have ever done. As you can notice, it doesn't really follow any rule, but I am kind of proud of the final result so who cares.  
> Hope you like it too!
> 
> Dru

 

Take me back to the sea

and the smell of salt,

where the seagulls cried

and the sun was bright

 

Take me back to the days

spent by the seashore,

sewing the sails

and waiting for gales

 

Take me back to the nights

spent under the stars,

when there was no light

and only the waves sung

 

Take me back to the childhood

spent looking for shells,

under the tall lighthouse

that always protects

 

Take me back to the stories

told around the fire

while the night was cold

and the food warm

 

Take me back to a place

in which I can rest,

setting my grave

between the waves


End file.
